Life and Death
by TheBadPanda
Summary: Sasuke vanished for many years slipping away like smoke. Only after Itachi's death did Team 7 see their teammate again, but he was not what he once was...and may be more dangerous than ever. OC Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

Hey gang, new story. Hope you like it.

Chapter 1

It was a massacre. The kind that would only be found in those unpleasant history books that you are not allowed to read until you are well and truly an adult.

Blood stained every nook and cranny of the great hall of the Uchiha Hideout. The black flames of Amaterasu still burned the back walls presumably where the fight started. A rather unpleasant looking sword was lodged into the chair (some would call it throne) at the base of the hall, shuriken of various sizes were literally littered everywhere. There was enough scattered weapons to arm a battalion of shinobi much less two.

But at the centre of the great hall was the notable thing.

A dead man held in a kneeling position by spears brimming with electricity shocking the corpse to the point of burning it. The whole room smelt of sulphur, rotten meat and burnt flesh.

Three spears were lodged into the left man's thigh, five in the right. The body held upright by a long black metal pole piercing the top of his chest near the collarbone and coming out through the base of his spine between the kidneys penetrating the ground behind it.

The man's face was contorted into an expression, the last thing he ever felt. The face betrayed signs of fatigue and illness but behind that, terror. Sheer and utter terror.

But that hardly matters without context, a body is just a body: who it belonged to is the important part.

"Uchiha Itachi…" Kakashi gasped. "I don't believe it." The greatest threat to ever come out of Konoha since Madara was dead. The fact they were both Uchiha was not lost on the jounin.

"Ugh…" Kiba was not so graceful holding his nose with one hand and Akamaru's in the other, the smell overwhelming their senses.

"Oh Kami," Hinata did her best to maintain the composure, "w-what happened here?"

Itachi's tortured expression and the surrounding environment conveyed a horrific tale. Kakashi knew the man through reputation and fought with the prodigy once. What initially started out as a casual fight escalated quickly out of control. For everything Itachi hit, something hit back twice as hard, then three times, four, five.

Kakashi dared to glimpse the eyes of the prodigy, the iris was worn out and blackened. Small tears in the pupil indicated severe trauma self-induced by the Magenkyo Sharingan. Judging from the layout, Itachi lost ground so quickly he barely had time to react. Itachi's expression of shock came when he realised how soundly he was about to lose.

Kakashi noticed the blood too, there is not enough blood in a human body to cause this kind of catastrophe. Therefore, not all of the blood belonged to the dead man. The grey-haired jounin feared the worst.

"Where's Sasuke?" Naruto glanced hurriedly around the hall looking for his colleague.

"Let's go look." Sakura suggested.

Kakashi stuck his hand out, palm flat. "Stay where you are. No one goes alone." This fight was over very quickly and judging from the blood still fresh on the walls, it ended recently. Which meant Itachi's opponent was still nearby.

"Shino, Hinata, scan the surrounding area." Kakashi's orders with met by nods. The Hyuuga's byakugan and Aburame's kikkai swarmed the great hall and the rest of the hide out.

"I..I can't see anyone." Hinata sounded dejected. "Shino?"

"No." The Aburame responded blandly, but those that knew him well enough could sense his disappointment. "There is no evidence of life here apart from us."

"Hold on." Yamamto placed a hand on Shino's shoulder. "Shino, Hinata, Kiba. Can you please try again? Maybe he left a trail."

Kiba after some prodding reluctantly allowed his nose to sniff the air. He along with the rest of Team 8 shook their heads in the negative. "Sorry, the trail's gone cold."

"No…NO!" Naruto kicked the ground loudly scattering metal into the air. "He disappeared again!"

0o0o0o

Team 7 followed up Sasori's advice, the Tenchi Bridge Mission was a semi-failure. The Kusagakure base was a wash, with little more than novice Oto-nin guarding the facility who surrendered with little prompting. On the one hand, they did indeed confirm Sasuke was in Orochimaru's base and Konoha gained new insights into the Snake Sannin's spy network. On the other, Sai's tracking established that he left some time ago.

The Land of Sky invasion was a disaster in itself. But amongst what, for all intents and purposes, was a political and historical cock-up it could have been eerily worse. Shinno's status as not only alive but a traitor was short lived and only discovered amongst the ruins of Land of Sky that crashed harmlessly into the forest.

The few Sora-nin that did not die in the crash were interviewed, and they told stories of a man wearing an Uchiha crest causing wanton destruction in their city all for the purpose of getting to Shinno as quickly as possible. The fight with Shinno caused a massive explosion crippling the flying city. There was evidence of a so-called Zero-Tailed beast but that disappeared along with the man who caused the Land of Sky's downfall.

Upon Orochimaru's death, his entire network seemed to collapse in on itself. The Land of Sound more than willing to share information. Locations were discovered in places that were considered impossible. It was one of the few times all Five Nations agreed to work together in what would be a humanitarian mission.

All the bases contained evidence of experimentation on a level that sickened even the more hardened veterans such as Ibiki. A shinobi Hōzuki Suigetsu was more than willing to share the tale of Uchiha Sasuke murdering both Orochimaru and Kabuto and how the prick left him to rot in his cell.

Then the stories began to leak out. Stories of Sasuke's cruelty and malice to prisoners and allies alike, stories of experiments and torture. Suigetsu was particular descriptive of how Sasuke was extracting bone marrow out of a 10 year old boy without aesthetic and kept doing so until the boy passed out from shock. That was not even the worst story. Naruto was about ready to murder the strange shinobi, then the stories were corroborated, not by one or two but dozens of trapped prisoners. Naruto found himself backed into a corner and Sakura's faith in Sasuke diminished to almost nothing. Kakashi himself fell into a pit of depression not seen since Rin's death.

The only notable point was that the description Suigetsu gave about Sasuke was distinctly unique; giving different skin colour, hair and eye colour. While incredibly odd, it was not unusual the last time Kakashi saw his student was a little over two and half years ago. All imprisoned shinobi were released back to their villages, those that took part in Orochimaru's schemes such as Karin were handed to Kusagakure for their trial and eventual execution.

Konoha eventually got the idea to capture Itachi first. Sasuke's hate for his brother would compel him to seek out his sibling regardless of where he was. So they sent an eight man team to capture the Konoha rogue.

Diedera's body was found with his head _ripped_ off just outside of Taro-mura in the north of the Land of Fire, his two large packs of exploding clay all but used. Judging by the impact craters, he was attacking in all directions. It was not something they came across by accident, they could see the explosions for miles. The death of the Akatsuki was horrendous but what stood out what the gaping hole in his chest that matched the wounds caused by Chidori. Only one other person besides Kakashi knew that attack.

Now here they were, several days later in the Uchiha Hideout. But they were lucky, Sasuke left a trail, one that Team 8 latched onto with renewed vigour.

They made a beeline to where they were now, the Uchiha Hideout.

0o0o0o

"Again!" Naruto cursed. "The bastard escaped again!"

"Naruto," Kakashi sighed, "keep your cool."

"But he disappeared…" Sakura sounded dejected. "This blood…he could be hurt."

"Unlikely." Kakashi mulled on the thought. "This is a lot of blood, even for two people. I don't understand it." _Was someone else here?_ Kakashi glanced to Shino who, taking his meaning, shook his head again. _Guess not._

"He could be dying! Kakashi-sensei we have to help him!" Naruto's inevitable charge was halted as Kakashi pulled him back. Partially because he didn't want Naruto to get dirty, partially because if Sasuke is not here chances are he is long gone.

"He's not some ghost! I am not imagining him!" Naruto growled through grinding teeth. "Everyone has seen him except us!"

Kakashi empathised he truly did, they have been chasing Sasuke for a long time now, but they have had little to track and even less to show for it. It was like trying to catch air or chase a cloud. It's hard to muster up energy to find someone if he have not even seen them.

"Maybe you should be grateful Naruto." Sai responded politely. "Everyone who sees him tends to end up dead." The death glare he received could have melted reinforced steel, the assassin got the hint quickly. "….sorry."

Yamato sighed unpleasantly. "I hate to be the stickler here but we have a Konoha missing-nin. We'll need to take him back to Konoha. Maybe we kind learn more about Akatsuki."

Kakashi sighed, unpleasant though it was this was technically their mission: bring back Itachi. Though now he was dead there seemed to be little point. It was time to settle for what they can get.

"C'mon, let's head home." Kakashi towed the ground approaching the body, the electricity still crackling from the spears.

"God dammit." Naruto growled. "GOD DAMMIT SASUKE! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"Not so loud." A voice replied. "You'll wake the dead."

The Eight-Man Team froze in their tracks. That was not one of their own, and it was coming from behind them.

 _That voice…_ Seconds past in eternal silence before Naruto dared turn to face the source. A young man stood behind them watching with mild disinterest.

"Sasuke…" Naruto gasped.

0o0o0o

The words came out with a variety of emotion, but Kakashi did not expect confusion, nor…fear. They were all exposed and vulnerable to attack. As an attack did not occur Kakashi allowed himself to relax slightly. It was then did he turn around.

…

Naruto's confusion and fear was justified. While the voice was the same as the boy who left the village many years ago, Kakashi's eyes could not even confirm if it was Sasuke.

The jounin realised just how dry his throat was. "Sasuke…?"

"Yes, it's me." He smiled, it seemed strained and painful.

Sasuke had indeed changed, he was taller and sleeker almost at Kakashi's height. His body fat was lost in favour of defined cheekbones and a skinny body. His clothes or what was left of them seemed blasted, burned, cut and shredded. A grey tunic was torn exposing his right side and his pants thankfully preserved modesty. He was missing shoes and an empty sheath was hanging limply behind his waist.

His skin had a distinctly pale grey tone almost translucent. The team blinked several times when they thought they could see traces of muscle through the skin. Kakashi saw more of Orochimaru than he did his former student.

His veins and arteries were absent of any form of identifiable blue or red, but instead pulsed with a green aura. The lines tracing along his arterial and circulatory system regrouping to his heart which seemed to emanate with a feint but distinguishable green glow.

Whether it was a trick of light or shock, Kakashi could swear Sasuke's hair is more blue than black. The Uchiha's hair lost its spikiness instead it seemed greased and combed back which reminded Naruto unpleasantly of Hidan. The most disturbing thing were the eyes, they were vastly different from what the team remembered. They were not jet black, nor were they blood red.

They were sparkling silver in colour. _Hoo boy._ Kakashi mentally frowned. _I don't think I'm ready to explain this to Konoha._

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura whispered. Kakashi suppressed a smile, it felt good knowing he was not alone in this matter.

"Yes." Sasuke glanced at her, his silver eyes made her shiver unpleasantly.

"Shino, Hinata, Kiba…Akamaru." Sasuke greeted Team 8 in turn, settling his eyes on Yamato. "I recall you being on the Tenchi Bridge Mission."

"You were there?" Yamato's eyes narrowed.

"No. But I recognise your description." Sasuke shrugged nonchalantly, his muscles phased in and out of sight as if his skin turned invisible as he moved. Sakura's medical training was whirring through the possibilities, none of them good.

"God Sasuke, your hurt." Sakura rushed forward despite her logic urging caution. She gently held his arm with one and placing another along his shoulder, using her chakra she tried to initiate a deep scan. Only then did she realise that she couldn't, her charka scan made it through the skin, but once there it skimmed harmlessly across the surface. Like her chakra was being shielded.

 _That's never happened before._ Sakura's brow furrowed, glancing into the eerie silver eyes which seemed to shift like liquid. Sasuke looked at her as if it was the first time they ever met. "Sakura, you've grown."

Sakura would have blushed, if not for the alien experience she was undergoing right now. Sasuke looked nothing like what she imagined; she doubted he looked like anything anyone would have imagined.

"Sasuke, whatever defence you have you can disable it." Sakura pleaded. "You're hurt, we're here to help."

"I don't need medical help Sakura." Sasuke's wrist slithered from out of her grasp. "But thanks all the same." His foreign eyes moved to Naruto who stared back with a mixture of confusion, relief and horror.

On the one hand, his friend whom he had spent years searching for was right before him. On the other, part of him mind was consistently denying it, there is no way it could be him. "Sasuke…."

"You said that before." Sasuke mused.

"Sasuke," Naruto blinked, "Sasuke, WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?!"

Sasuke winced in pain delicately rubbing his ears. "So you still have no volume control."

"I'm not playing!" Naruto gestured to his friend. "You look so..."

"Different?" Sasuke offered. "I know."

"Why are you here?" Sai interrupted the awkward reunion.

"Ah, my replacement speaks…" Sasuke glanced at the assassin in mild interest, "everyone has got to be somewhere."

 _How philosophical,_ Kakashi blinked.

"Maybe, but why are you _here_?" Sai continued. "Why didn't you run?"

"And why didn't we detect you?" Shino continued, the kikkai buzzing wildly inside him.

"In answer to your questions in order, I am here because I just killed _Itachi_." Sasuke's frown grew pronounced upon mentioning his brother. "I have not left because I have nowhere else to be. And as for not detecting me, you probably can't."

Hinata blinked and tried as subtly as she could to activate the byakugan. "I can't see him. He doesn't show up on the byakugan." Astonishment crossed her face before disabling her clan's ability. The way Kiba sniffed in disdain and the uncontrollable buzzing from inside Shino told them this issue was spread throughout Team 8. Something inside Kakashi twitched uncomfortably, half way tempted to lift his hitai-te to observe Sasuke with his Sharingan.

"Like I said, you probably can't." Sasuke shrugged.

"Sasuke, what happened to you?" Kakashi shifted uncomfortably. "What happened here?"

"That is a very long story."

"I'm sure I speak for all of us when I say 'we would love to hear it'." Kakashi stepped forward.

"It is none of your business Kakashi-sensei." Sasuke's eyes narrowed which made Sakura step away involuntarily. "What happened here was between me and _him_." Sasuke nodded to his brother's corpse.

"Regardless," Kakashi reached for a kunai in his rear pouch, "we were tasked with capturing Itachi."

"Smart move." Sasuke complimented.

"Thanks." Kakashi returned the nod. "But now that Itachi's dead and you are here, we have to bring you in." On cue, the eight man team entered into formation, with the jounin getting into a ready stance kunai in hand. Shino, Naruto and Hinata stood in the back while Kiba and Sai flanked their opponent. Kakashi was flanked by Yamato and Sakura. Their plan was to neutralise Itachi, but it should be adaptable to Sasuke.

 _In theory,_ Kakashi reminded himself, _if Sasuke has changed technique wise as he has in appearance this might not work._ Team 8 tracking ability was effectively crippled, their opponent is for all intents and purposes unknown and got the jump on them. This is not even considering the fact that Sasuke just killed _the_ Itachi, the pride of that generation.

Could he take him alone? Maybe. Could his whole team take him? Absolutely. Could his whole team take him without anyone getting mortally wounded? The jounin did not even want to think about that.

Sasuke remained neutral. Not dismissive as Kakashi had anticipated, but rather indifferent as if the outcome of this fight meant little to him; as if he didn't care if he was captured. "Your methods are logical, but unnecessary." Sasuke stepped closer to Kakashi, his hands gripping the kunai tightly. "You never bothered to ask if I would come with you."

"Is that a joke?" Kakashi tilted his head.

"Kakashi…." Yamato's eyes glanced around searching for some kind of trap, the fact he could not see one made him more nervous.

"Ask me." Sasuke requested. Kakashi's stomach turned, Sasuke was a missing-nin, a violent criminal and powerful killer. But deep down the jounin hoped…

"Would you come with us back to Konoha, Sasuke?" Kakashi felt stupid for asking, even more so when he just noticed he dropped his guard to face Sasuke casually. If Sasuke wanted to kill him, now would be the time.

Sasuke smiled as he held out his open wrists. "I surrender."

0o0o0o

A/N- hey gang that's the first chapter. Let me know what you think. For the record, this story as you might have guessed will depart heavily from canon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

0o0o0o

The walk back was uneventful and almost unfulfilling. The longer they travelled the more certain they though a fight was going to break out. But it never happened. Sasuke barely said a word, speaking only when spoken too and even then the responses were curt. He did not struggle, he kept pace. He was a model prisoner. That made everyone very tense. Even as they handed over Sasuke to ANBU the pit in their stomach still did not release. This was not too easy, this was obviously some kind of ploy. The only problem was they did not know what.

"Hold on a second, let me get this straight." Tsunade could feel a headache coming on and it wasn't due to drinking too much sake. "You're telling me, Uchiha Sasuke just killed his brother and he simply walked up behind you and surrendered?"

"Yes." Kakashi could not really think of anything else to add. Sasuke could have run, could have fought but instead he surrendered.

"Just like that?"

"Just like that." Kakashi nodded. "I asked, he said yes."

Tsunade muttered something under her breath before returning her gaze to Uchiha Sasuke who was currently sitting on the other side of a one way mirror. Sasuke was bound to a chair in a dozen different ways; he gazed aimlessly around the room in boredom.

"You think it's a trap?" Tsuande whispered.

The ninja in Kakashi did not even hesitate. "There is that distinct possibility."

"Can't we just accept the fact he returned to the village of his own free will?" Naruto asked. Kakashi sighed, the blonde was an enigma: one of hope and determination. He would never stop taking people at their word and would never stop believing the best in people. It will be a sad day when Naruto loses his innocence.

"What do we do?" Kakashi asked. Tsuande glanced at the Uchiha and his strange appearance. Something did not sit right with her.

"Get Ibiki to make him talk." Tsunade glanced at Shizune.

"What?!" Naruto yelled. "You can't do that!"

"Naruto, he-"

"He just wants to talk to you. That is all he wants!" Naruto exasperated. "He came here in good faith."

"He took part in Orchimaru's experiments." Tsunade rounded on him. "He tortured children!"

"So we torture him now in retaliation?!" Naruto countered. "Did you even bother asking him why he did it?"

Sakura placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Naruto please-"

"He has not threatened us, he had not caused any trouble." Naruto shrugged her touch off. "He just wants to speak with the Hokage."

"Whatever he can say to me, he can say to Ibiki." Tsuande stormed out of the room.

Naruto stared at the vacant spot where the Hokage was. "Shizune, please don't pass the order on just yet." The blonde charged out of the room after Tsunade with renewed determination. "This is not over!"

0o0o0o

Sasuke sat in a chair in bland room. The only thing in the room apart from him was a table, a chair opposite him and a dozen or so unpleasant looking individuals for ANBU's nefarious Torture & Information squad. Ibiki stood quietly in a corner glaring at the Uchiha. A veteran shinobi would probably have soiled himself by now, Sasuke looked bored. Then again, Ibiki has not done anything to him, yet.

Normally the Uchiha would be tied to said chair with Ibiki doing unpleasant things, but Naruto was on his knees begging Tsunade not to hurt him. Only after Tsunade promised on Nawaki's and Dan's souls that she wouldn't let that happen did Naruto finally stop kissing her feet in the middle of a busy Konoha intersection. It was emotional blackmail and humiliation, and Naruto knew that. Whether she wanted to or not, she kept her promises.

ANBU snapped sharply at attention as Tsunade entered the room accompanied by an entourage consisting of Shizune, Kakashi, Shikaku and a man in bandages. Sasuke smiled politely at Kakashi. The jounin wanted to respond in kind, but protocol prevented him from doing so; this was not a joking matter.

"Uchiha Sasuke, Konoha missing-nin." Tsunade read his file. "You're a hard person to catch. You're exceptionally good at running away."

"Senju Tsunade, Godaime Hokage." Sasuke quipped. "You don't look your age. Looks can be deceiving though."

Tsuande's fist cracked under the intense need to punch the brat in the face. "Pretty cocky for a traitorous brat who is in a whole world of trouble."

"Not cocky, just patient." Sasuke leaned back. "My obsession with killing my brother was more than apparent. I'm actually disappointed you did not anticipate my abandoning of the village."

"Kakashi had high hopes for you." Tsunade countered, making a note to apologise to the jounin for the insult. "We all did."

"Maybe so, but while the village offered me a possible future and life. Orochimaru offered me what I wanted." Sasuke blinked owlishly. "The choice was hardly a choice."

"You made the wrong one."

"This back and forth is interesting, but when are you going to ask me why I surrendered?"

"Okay." Tsuande smirked. "Why did you surrender?"

"Because I want something from Konoha."

"What do you want Sasuke?"

"To be admitted back into Konoha, to have the Uchiha Clan compound and her land to be assigned back to me as rightful heir," Sasuke listed his demands like a bored accountant, "and to have my missing-nin status revoked."

Tsunade blinked. Half the ANBU gawked behind their masks, even Ibiki looked mildly impressed. This kid had balls. Kakashi coughed, "Sasuke, I would urge you to take this a little more seriously."

"Are you joking?" Tsunade's grip on the table to the point where the metal was bending. "You _betrayed_ an _oath_ to the village. You betrayed _classified_ intel to our enemies. You _attacked_ sovereign lands and you helped Orochimaru in his _experiments_. You are a _war criminal_."

"I'm failing to see the point." Sasuke shrugged.

 _Okay, now I'm losing my patience._ "My point boy," Tsunade sneered, "is why don't I just slap you in chains and haul you back to Kusagakure for trial? Or easier still, have you executed?"

"Besides Naruto and Sakura never forgiving you, of course." Sasuke winked.

"Naruto and Sakura are the _only_ reason I don't have you in chains in some forgotten cell with Ibiki making you sing like a canary."

The strange Uchiha winked. "I'm a terrible singer." Several ANBU could not help but chuckle. Yep, Sasuke had balls.

Tsuande on the other hand was not even remotely amused, she was a hair's breath away from ending this charade. "Well how about this…" Sasuke reached for his wrist, the ANBU moved latching onto him with firm hands and pointy things just dancing off the surface of his translucent skin. "I just want to show you something."

The Hokage's curiosity piqued she gave the ANBU the go ahead. The ANBU allowed Sasuke just enough room to move his hand to his wrist. And slowly, very slowly, they allowed him to pull out a manila folder.

"What is that?" Tsunade's eyes narrowed.

"Konoha's dirty laundry. Among other things." Sasuke placed the folder on the desk and pushed it until it was well within the Hokage's reach. The Hokage opened the folder and looked at its contents, she immediately wished she didn't. "The plans to exterminate the Uchiha Clan, ordered by Council Elder Shimura Danzo."

Everyone glanced to the bandaged man in the corner, he in turn glared at the folder like it was the devil itself. "Impossible…"

"Danzo was not alone," Sasuke took the moment to savour the old man's horror, "the planning occurred with the knowledge and consent of Mitokado Homura, Utatane Koharu, and none other than Sarutobi Hiruzen the Third Hokage himself."

"You're lying." Tsunade did not even think, it was an automatic response. Her teacher would never do that, _never_. But her faith in her sensei eroded the more she read. Documents, records, minutes, photographs there was even a small little cassette taped to the side of the folder, and she definitely did not want to know what was on that.

"Where did you find this?" Danzo glared at the boy, regretting he did not kill him when he had the chance.

"Orochimaru's spy network." Sasuke shrugged. "I'm surprised you didn't know this. I'm sure Jiraya's spies could have told you the same, or is it normal to dance to an old man's tune?"

"I didn't know." Tsunade bit her tongue, how the hell did she end up on the defensive?

Sasuke's eyes bored into hers. "I believe you." He whispered. "But it still doesn't change the fact what happened: Konoha betrayed me first."

"You think this changes what you have done?" Tsuande cursed under her breath, he had to give the boy points; in a few short moments she felt as if she had to explain things. _This interrogation has gone completely belly up._

"Absolutely." Sasuke smirked. "I die or you hand me in I guarantee everyone, and I do mean _everyone_ ,is going to know what Konoha did to the Uchiha Clan and to me." Sasuke's silver eyes glowed dangerously, putting the ANBU guards on edge. "On a scale of one to _completely screwed_ do you think Konoha would be, financially, politically or any other word that ends in 'ally' if word got out?"

Konoha's name would be mud, no one would do business with them, the Damiyo would foreclose on them. The Hyuuga will go completely berserk, they might even segregate from Konoha altogether. The lesser clans would follow inevitably. Heaven forbid they sign up with Kumo. All the other villages would look at Konoha with suspicion, chances are Suna would actually revoke their peace agreement. This is something that one would expect from Kirigakure, but Konoha; the 'shining' example of a model shinobi village? Konohagakure would be bankrupt in a month and non-existent in two. Tsunade fought the urge to bite her thumb before focusing on the boy.

"This changes nothing." Danzo stepped forward, forestepping his authority. Everyone noticed that he did not deny the charge of orchestrating mass murder.

"Oh really?"

"Your clan was attempting to orchestrate coup." He growled.

"A coup you had _no_ evidence of. You had circumstantial at _best_." Sasuke glared, a familiar hate swirled within his eyes. "And on mere rumour you ordered _my_ own brother to kill our family."

"It had to be done to ensure Konoha's survival." The way Danzo said that indicated that he believed it wholeheartedly. Something that seemed to make Sasuke get angrier. The green light pulsating in his veins seemed to accelerate with his heartbeat, creating thin lines along his entire body.

"My survival was a condition in a contract for _familicide_. A contract _you wrote_." Sasuke responded coolly, which made Kakashi very uncomfortable. "Konoha has lost the moral high ground and you know it. The Sandaime's legacy of benevolence is forever tarnished." Sasuke growled, actually growled. "Regardless of how you try and swing it, it will look like nothing more than pro-Senju fanatics attempting to squash a rival once and for all. Keeping a single survivor as nothing more than a pet."

"That's not true." Kakashi interrupted, gazing at his student with some semblence of pity and confusion.

"Is it Kakashi?" Sasuke's eyes bored into his, a vicious fire behind his stare. "Is it really?"

"Stop." The Hokage muttered weakly. "Just…stop." Tsunade placed on the folder on the desk, wishing to Kami that she never read it. _Sensei…how could you…_

"But," Sasuke's gentle voice interrupted her train of thought "this unpleasant revelation does not have to leave the confines of this room. I am willing to allow the people of Konoha, people who benefited from my families death and spit on me as a traitor, to go on living their fantasy."

"For a price." Tsunade realised.

"Correct." Sasuke nodded, pleased at how this 'interrogation' was coming along. "The same conditions I said earlier."

"This is blackmail." Ibiki muttered.

"No, this is negotiating." Sasuke smirked. "You are more than welcome to turn down the offer."

"Hokage-sama, give me an hour alone with him." Ibiki leaned forward. "I'll get him to tell me where the copies are."

"You could of course do that." Sasuke noted. "But in doing so you risk the release of the information anyway. Is torturing me really worth the risk?"

"Yes." Tsuande replied immediately. "But then again I promised Naruto I would not do so."

Sasuke chuckled to himself. "Naruto…more heart than good sense. I wonder how he would survive as the Hokage with his morality still intact." Tsuande was of a mind to authorize Ibiki to do what he did best, but Sasuke must have anticipated this. There is no way he would surrender himself unless he was sure that he had a way to protect himself. Either that or Sasuke was completely insane.

Neither option was good. At this juncture it was a tough call.

"How can I do that, when the entire world knows you were involved in Orochimaru's schemes?" Tsunade queried. "There is an international warrant for your arrest."

"Not my problem." Sasuke gleamed apathetically. "You're the Hokage, hard decisions are all you make. I'm sure you will figure it out."

"And in exchange for asylum-"

"Your nasty little secrets will remain in the dark forever, and your sensei's legacy will continue pure and bright." Sasuke snarked. "For others of course, you on the other hand will never think of your predecessor the same way again."

"What about Konoha itself?" Danzo interrupted. "How do we know this isn't a trap?"

"You mean is this not some scheme to kill everyone you love, Danzo?" Sasuke challenged the look in the old man's eyes. "Or perhaps to turn the Sarutobi clan into mincemeat?"

"Answer the question Sasuke." Kakashi desperately hoped to defuse the tension.

Sasuke leaned back in his seat never once taking his eyes off the man who ruined his life. "When I killed my brother, my hatred was boiling and without direction. I admit aiming it at Konoha would be the easiest thing to do," Sasuke's words sent the ANBU reaching for their kunai, "but for the sake of this deal, I will be willing to rail in my intense loathing for this village." Sasuke shrugged nonchalantly. "Besides, I dedicated my life to killing Itachi, destroying a village is not in my repertoire." Sasuke chuckled. "And if you refuse the deal, the information goes public, and Konoha will be destroyed beyond repair. Either way, I win."

Tsunade took the time to look Sasuke in the eyes, a huge no-no when it comes to Uchiha. But in those eyes, she saw a hate and distaste unlike anything before. But she also saw truth; in those shiny silver orbs he meant every word he said.

"Then on these terms," Tsunade licked her lips, "I grant you asylum."

"You can't do that." Danzo balked.

"I just did."

"The council would never allow it."

"Do you want to explain to the council why I am doing this?" Tsuande glared at the old man in her peripheral. "I'm here cleaning up your mess you old fossil."

"I did what was best for Konoha. We all did." Danzo said that with pride and truth. Tsunade did not know what was worse; that he did it, that her sensei was in on it, or that Danzo believed he was right.

Tsuande licked her lips. "So am I." Danzo glared at Tsuande, back to the cursed vanilla folder and finally on Sasuke. With a sound of disgust he left the room his cane tapping in the distance.

"You might want to watch your back Sasuke." Tsuande sighed. "You made a dangerous enemy."

The Uchiha scoffed. "He can take a number and get in line."

Tsuande had to half chuckle herself. "Welcome back Uchiha Sasuke, Konoha shinobi."

"Thank you, Senjuu Tsunade, Godaime Hokage-sama."

Tsunade nodded and was about to leave the room when-

"Where are you going?" Sasuke queried.

"To get paperwork done."

"But we still have more to discuss." Sasuke leant forward. Tsuande was exasperated, _what on earth did he want now?_

Sasuke reached to his wrist again and pulled another item out. Only this time it was a black book, its spine damage and pages well worn.

"What is that?" Tsuande looked at the book with caution. "More blackmail…"

"No." Sasuke shook his head. "I do have one last thing to offer, not for the benefit of Konoha but for one of its citizens. It's a gift." Sasuke pushed the book forward. Tsuande delicately touched it and opened the cover. What she saw took her breath away.

"Hatake Kakashi, Uzumaki Naruto and Hanaro Sakura were loyal when all good reason and sense should have told them otherwise." Sasuke smiled. "Consider this a form of compensation."

Tsuande peered inside the book and nearly chocked. Dates, times, payments, locations and finally names. Everything about Akatsuki was in this book, not just their identities, but their techniques and abilities, their weaknesses, even their psychological profile. "Where did you get this?" Although Tsunade half guessed the truth, Orochimaru's handwriting was apparent.

"Orochimaru's now defunct spy network." Sasuke shrugged. "You might not like Akatsuki, but no one. _No one_ hated them more than Orochimaru and I can assure you, the feeling was mutual."

Tsuande stared at the holy grail of information in her hands, she could only imagine the look on Jiraya's face. This book is going to save Naruto's life. This is going to save a lot of lives. The Hokage could not help but smile.

"I trust you can find some use for the information?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"You bet your ass we can." Tsuande grinned looking away from the book. Only then did realisation hit, if Sasuke led with this chances are Tsuande would have offered asylum on the spot. But because his agreement for asylum was based on blackmail…

 _Dammit…_ Tsuande blinked _…now I owe him. And Sasuke knows it._

Sasuke gave a quiet mischievous smile. "It was a _pleasure_ doing business with you."


End file.
